A town called Kingdom - Animal crossing new leaf fan story
by KHTash23
Summary: This my story of what progress I made with animal crossing new leaf. I added more of a back story to my character so the story feels more feel. Hope you enjoy reading.


A Town Called Kingdom – Animal Crossing New Leaf Fan Story.

Part 1 – New home, New life and New Mayor?!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I open my eyes and looked at it seeing it was 9am. I sat up and turned the alarm off. I yawned loudly and got up from my bed. I looked around my room, so bear.

Today was the day I am moving to a new town and start a new life away from my mum and dad. You would think a 23 year old have moved out 3 years ago, but I couldn't find a nice town I wanted to move in to. Until 2 months ago when I found a small village called Kingdom, it is only big enoth to fit like 12 houses and a few extra buildings, but it might be bigger than that. I only know it by the map the train station have.

I signed as I looked out of the window, great more rain. Its being raining none stop all week, its like the world feels my mum feelings of me moving. But sadly I want to start a new life away from this city. You can only take so much from rude people around here. I want to go some where there nice people. I thing Kingdom will be a good place as it small and I heard the people there are nice.

I heard a sudden knock on my bedroom door.

?: Sweetie it time to get up, you taxi will be here in a hour and we have to get all you stuff in it as quick a s possible so you don't miss you train.

Me: Am up mum am just getting dress and then I'll be down for breakfast.

Mum: Okay sweetie.

I heard her walk away from the door and down the stairs. I walked to my dresser and changed in to the clothes I had out ready last night. I walked out of my room and in the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and face. After that I walked down stairs and walked in to the kitchen to see my mum sitting down enjoying her coffee. I sat down breakfast was already on the table, I thanked my mum and started to eat.

After I finished my food and had a chat with my mum going over everything I am taking with me. I stood up and washed the few pots / dishes that was in the sink. I then heard a beeping from outside. I looked out of the window and saw my taxi was there. I quickly ran to the front door and put my coat and rain boots on. I opened the door and ran to the taxi and explained to the driver I got some bags that need to go in the back. They smiled and opened the back up. I quickly ran back inside and grabbed two bags and quick walked and put them in the back. I ran back and grabbed my last bag and looked at my mum who stood in the kitchen door way.

I smiled at her and gave her a big hug and thanked for everything she has done for and that I will message her everyday to tell her how am doing. I ran out to the car again and opened the door. I got in and closed the door. I put my seatbelt on and waved to my mum who was now standing at the front door. The taxi the drove off towards the station. I watched the city slowly pass the car window, looking at everything for the last time until I come to visit. Seeing small and big buildings of shops, cafes, banks pubs and offices. The office was more to the center of the city and the rest of the buildings are every space between them. I could see people rushing around trying to get work or just wherever they were going. I see a park with a few teens who don't are its raining. I see a café I use to go to everyday, I hope Kingdom has café. We go past the main square of the city that are surround by shops and restraints. As we got closer to the edge of town I could see fields of grass and many kinds of crops. Getting closer to the stations the buildings of much smaller as they are only small shops or cafes for visitsers to relax when they come or for people before they leave.

It took about 30 minutes to reach the train station. When the car stopped I paid the driver and said thank you. I got out and grabbed my bags from the back. I looked at the station and took a deep breath. My new life starts in the next few hours. I walked in to the station I looked at the big screen to find my stop. I see it on the screen and quickly ran to the stairs leading to the platform it would stop at. When I made it to the platform. Looked at the timetable and saw I made it just in time, as it has 2 minutes until it arrived. I quickly went to a vending machine and got a few snacks for the trip.

When the train finally arrived and the door open I walk on to the train and find my sit. I sit down and get conferrable. I looked out of the window and waited for the train to move. After 5 minutes the train started moving again.

After a few hours I was near my stop. I put my book back in to my carry bag and cleaned up my snack wrappers. I put my coat back on, the train was a bit to warm to keep it on. I was ready for my stop any time soon . The train stopped at the stop before Kingdom. I looked out of the window and saw it was one of the many villages with those animals that can talk . I was surprised when I first heard about it, but I got over it quickly and thought it was kind of cool how animals can talk.

?: Excuse me.

I looked at the person who called me. Okay more like a talking cat. I smiled at them.

Me: Yes?

?: Do you mind if I sit near you?

Me: No go ahead.

?: Thank you.

He sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back.

?: My name is Rover and you are?

Me: Natasha.

?: That's a nice name. Where you heading to?

Wow so nosey. I just keep a smile on my face to not be rude to him. Even if he making me feel a bit arqwaked.

Me: Am going to Kingdom.

Rover: Oh wow! I been there before. Nice village. Do you have a map of Kingdom?

Me: Yes I do thank you.

He smiled.

Rover: that's good. So you have everything planned out?

Me: Yes I have a good idea where I want to build a house.

He smiled again. Gosh he creepy.

?: Next stop is Kingdom. Next stop is Kingdom.

I heard the train driver say my stop so I stand up and grab all my bags.

Me: Whelp this is my stop. Bye Rover it was nice to meet you.

Rover: Goodbye Natasha. Have fun in Kingdom. Waved goodbye and walked to the train doors. After an minutes of waiting the train came to a finally stopped and the door opened. I walked off the train and saw a monkey standing be hide desk.

?: Welcome to Kingdom. Enjoy your stay.

Me: Thank you.

I walked out of the station. As soon as am out of the door I hear poppers go off and a bunch of cheers. I looked around a saw a few animals that was around me. A yellowed furred female dog walked up to me with a big smile on her face.

?: welcome to your new home, Mayor!

Me: Thank y….wait what? Mayor?!

This can not be happening I came here to live a new life. Not to be a Mayor. What should I do?

End of part 1.


End file.
